


The Other Jennifer

by corvidsierra



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidsierra/pseuds/corvidsierra
Summary: In which Needy stopped Jennifer from going into the creepy white van I guess
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	The Other Jennifer

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of fighting/blood
> 
> I wrote this while watching scenes of the movie in youtube, I hadn't even finished the movie, sorry  
> I just felt very helpless watching Jennifer going into that van !!

And as you lay in the forest you recall  
The fire, the music, the dazed, distant look in her green eyes  
And the noise and the strength of the men, pulling her towards them  
You can still see the rust and the mud in the white van, dark windows,  
And you still feel the distant pain:  
The struggle, the fight  
The screaming and the ugly, broken skin beneath your nails  
You fought like your life depended on it, like she would have done the same for you  
And then you ran towards the forest, sinking your bloody nails into her wrist, urging her forward  
And now she lays in your chest, half drugged and half asleep, numb  
But you still feel everything  
Because here and now you feel her breath, warming your shoulders  
But in an other universe, not so distant, merely a dice roll away  
You are alone, and she is screaming for help miles and miles away, and you can't hear her because you couldn't move, you couldn't fight when she needed you too  
And in that otherness you feel her haunt you forever  
And tomorrow when she wakes up in your bed, safe and warm  
Her legs and hair tangled with your own  
The other Jeniffer still holds on to you  
Her pale, broken arms fingers grasp your neck  
And her bloody mouth kisses you goodbye.


End file.
